You're Beautiful
by Ssa-Wu YiFannie-ah
Summary: But it's time to face the truth, i would never be with you. A songfic, inspired by James Blunt's Song - You're beautiful. (SongFic) KrisHo & KaiHo


You're Beautiful

**Fic : songfic**

**Main pair : Krisho, A LIL bit Kaiho**

**Warning : Suho!GS, this is only Kris's POV, so. Don't be really confused**

**Don't be plagiator**

**Don't like, don't read**

**Enjoy the story**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**My life is briliant**

**My life is pure**

**I saw an angle**

**Of that, I'm sure**

**He smiled me on the subway**

**She was with another man **

**But I won't lose any sleep on that**

**Cause I got a plan**

.

**(Kris's POV)**

Aku, sedang menunggu di depan stasiun kereta. Ku lirik terus jam yang brtengger di lenganku. Hari baru menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pagi. Aku hanya menghela napas, menyadari hari ini aku datang cukup cepat. Berarti, aku masih bisa melihat beberapa remaja atau anak kuliahan yang berangkat ke univertas atau sekolah mereka. Tanpa kusadari, lengkungan di bibirku sudah terbentuk indah. Tersenyum membayangkan zaman sudah banyak berubah. Menyadari kenostalgian mendadakku, aku menggeleng pelan. Dan menatap tas berisi penuh dokumen yang harus segera ku tanda tangani dikantor nanti.

Teng .. nong … neng..

Kereta dengan kecepatan tinggi itu melambat dan berhenti. Haahh.. ini bagian tersulit menjadi pelanggan kereta. Berdesakan saat memasukinya.

Kakiku yang cukup panjang,memang bukan jadi hal yang susah untuk melewati kerumunan ini. Aku hanya memandang kasihan pada orang-orang yang masih terjepit disana. Tapi aku hanya diam, dan segera mengaitkan lenganku ke gantungan di kereta menutup otomatis dan kereta melaju direl, meinggalkan stasiun dan semua pikiranku yang larut disana tadi.

Ku edarkan pandanganku keseluruh penumpang disini. Diam dan senyap, mengisi waktu dengan kegiatan secara sendiri lainnya. Tetapi, sesaat kemudian mataku, tanpa sengaja melihat, aku tak bisa jelaskan….. pemandangan yang,.. ah lupakan. Lidahku kelu untuk mengakuinya

.

.

.

Mataku tak berhenti menatap, wanita itu.. dia menulis sesuatu tapi seskali memainkan earphonenya. Aku terus menatapnya,..

Tanpa henti,.. seakan dia satu-satunya pemandangan di dunia ini

Surai hitam sebahunya, lesung pipinya, kulit putihnya yang menguar saat ia menarik keatas jaket birunya,.. semua yang ada padanya

.

.

.

Tuhan, mengapa engkau berani menurunkan seorang malaikat di bumi yang kejam ini ?

.

.

.

Badanku bergoyang saat kereta sedikit berguncang, tapi goncangan itupun tak bisa mengalihkan mata ku yang serasa terpaut pada wanita seperti malaikat tadi.

.

.

.

Dia mulai menggerakkan matanya, menatap sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan penumpang,.. dan tepat saat itu aku sedang menatapnya.

Pandangan aku dan dia bertemu.

Dia menatap dalam, lalu memberikan senyuman kecil.

Satu senyuman yang membuat duniaku berhenti berputar

Satu senyuman yang membuat jantung ku berhenti memompa

Satu senyuman yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan seumur hidupku,aku bersumpah..

Badanku membatu, dia terus tersenyum, bibirnya melengkung manis, ditambah mata sipitnya yang mengikuti senyumnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku belum bisa membalas senyum itu.

Dia segera membalik badannya, meninggalkanku dengan keterkejutan yang tak pasti,..

Apakah aku tadi bermimpi ?

Cepat-cepat aku membalas senyumnya, walaupun aku tahu. Dia tak akan mencoba membalas senyumku ini.

Aku menatapnya lagi, aku terdiam….

"heyyy..kau..yang berjaket,..mee!"

TRIINGG…

.

.

Tiba-tiba kereta berhenti. Di stasiun pertama, satu stasiun lagi menuju kantorku. Aku berjibaku diantara orang-orang yang akan turun. Sedikit meringis karna sakit. Mataku mulai mencari sosok 'malaikat' tadi,.. apakah dia turun di stasiun ini, atau tidak ?

Sepertinya tidak.. karna dia masih kelihatan tenang dibangkunya.

Aku sedikit berjalan kearah bangku di sebelahnya yang kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

"Suhoo-ya!" teriak orang dari luar kereta, dan segera duduk disamping wanita berwajah "malaikat" tadi. Aku berhenti beberapa langkah dari kursinya.

Wanita 'malaikat' yang dipanggil suho tadi langsung memeluk pria itu,…

Siapa dia ?

"KaiJong, kau mengagetkanku"

Aku melihat wanita itu tertawa tebahak-bahak dan mulai larut dalam percakapan dengan pria itu.

Aku melangkah mundur,..tak berani maju lagi. Dan aku hanya bisa menatap dari jauh kali ini

.

,

.

.

.

**you're beautiful You're beautiful You're beautiful, it's true**

**I saw your face in a crowded place**

**And I don't know what to do**

**cause I'll never be with you.**

.

.

**Yes she caught my eye,as I walked on by **

**she could see from my I was flying high**

**and I don't think that I'll see her again**

**but we shared a moment that will last til the end.**

.

.

.

Tak henti-henti, senyum wanita itu merekah, senda-gurau garing yang aneh di telingaku. Bisa jadi berlian berharga dimata wanita yang kuketahui tadi bernama Suho itu.

Aku tak berhenti menatapnya, walaupun aku tahu. Dia tak akan pernah membalas tatapan ini lagi. Aku tetap akan terus menatapnya.

Temanku sering mengatakan, "Love at first sight itu, bisa menyenangkan dan bisa menyakitkan.."

Sepertinya, perkataan temanku itu ada benarnya juga.

Aku mendapati Love at first sight-ku

Indah…

.

.

Tapi, menyakitkan….

Dia mahluk tercantik yang mungkin, pertama kali ku ketahui di muka bumi.

Senyumnya, tawanya, kerlingannya, sampai saat ia merajuk karna di goda pria itu.

Terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan.

Aku tahu, aku hanya memandang….

Dan bukan aku yang berada disebelahnya…..

.

.

**You're beautiful You're beautiful ****You're beautiful it's true**

**I saw your face in a crowded place**

**And I don't know what to do**

**cause I'll never be with you.****  
**

**Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalala La**

TENGG…NONG…

Akhirnya, aku sampai di stasiun menuju kantorku. Aku tegesa-gesa keluar dari kereta.

Tidak sengaja, tas ku jatuh. Dan tergelatak di pintu masuk kereta.

.

.

.

"ahh..diman,..tas…"

"ini tas anda bukan, ?"

DEGG….

Suara itu ?

.

.

.

Aku berbalik, dan mendapati wanita yang kutatap tadi

Menenteng tas ku didadanya,..

Diikuti pria yang duduk di sebelahnya tadi.

Jujur, aku tercekat melihatnya dari dekat,..

Ini bukan hanya indah…

INI MAHAKARYA TUHAN YANG PALING INDAH….

.

.

"AHH…ii..ya?"

"tadi tas anda, terjatuh didepan pintu kereta…"

"ahh,.. te..terimakasih.."

Dia mengulurkan tangan putihnya,..

Aku menjabatnya pelan,..

Ia tersenyum,..

Dan berbalik kea rah pria dibelakangnya.

"ayoo..chagya,..entar kita telat!"

"ahh…tunggu"

Wanita itu berbalik dan membungkuk padaku,.,, sekali lagi tersenyum dan pergi.

Kini ia melingkarkan lengannya pada pria tadi.

.

.

.

Aku masih terkesima.

Kutatap sosoknya yang menghilang di balik tangga escalator stasiun..

.

.

.

"Jeongmal kamsahamnida,… My First Love…."

**You're beautiful You're beautiful ****You're beautiful it's true**

**There must be an angel with a smile on her face**

**when she thought up that I should be with you.**

**But it's to time face the truth,****cause I'll never be with you**

End…

Ini songfic yang ku persembahkan dengan segenap jiwa.

Aku nangis saat dengar lagunya #hikss

Kamsahamnida #bow


End file.
